


Bought and Paid For

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [8]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Boros Legion (Magic: The Gathering), Corruption, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Orzhov Syndicate (Magic: The Gathering), Ravnica (Magic: The Gathering), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Tajic helps Teysa secure muscle outside of her guild.
Relationships: Teysa Karlov/Tajic
Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bought and Paid For

“…hand-picked, and _completely_ loyal,” Tajic proclaimed proudly.

“ _Completely?_ ” Teysa chuckled, surveying the three Boros men. “No such thing.”

Tajic frowned. “You doubt me?”

She tucked her cane under one arm and held onto him for balance instead.

“You are the _greatest_ Boros I’ve had the pleasure of knowing” (technically it was Argus Kos, but Tajic didn’t need to know _that_ ). She pulled herself up to plant a kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear. 

“…but even _you_ have a Matriarch’s hooks in you.”

Tajic snorted, then smiled.

Satisfied, so did she.

“Now, do these _loyal_ men have names?”


End file.
